


A New Friend

by Kanra_chan



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Slash if you squint, maybe more than friendship, slight spoilers for season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanra_chan/pseuds/Kanra_chan
Summary: Janet gets a new friend!Gifted to Mrs_Don_Draper for all the wonderful Good Place fics they've written!





	A New Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twopinkcarnations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twopinkcarnations/gifts).



“How did you get this?” Janet asks, making no move to take the box from Michaels arms. Inside is a small tabby kitten, mewling quietly and scratching at the side of the box containing it.

“I had a bad Janet get him-”

“It’s actually a her.” Janet informs him kindly, and he nods, absently.

“Right, her. I had a bad Janet get her. It took a few tries of course, she just kept putting severed human lady parts in the box, but eventually we got it.” He says, holding the box out to Janet carefully. She still makes no move to take it, even though he’s sure she knows he’s offering it to her.

“What would you like me to do with it?” She asks, smiling cheerfully.

“Take it, of course.”

“Okay.” The cat disappears from the box along with Janet.

“Janet?” He calls, worried, and sure enough she reappears without the cat.

“Yes?”

“Where is the cat?”

“I placed her in my void.”

“Is there any oxygen there?”

“There is not. I don’t need oxygen, so-”

“Bring it back!” He gasps, and the cat is back in the box in the next second. It looks startled but otherwise unharmed. Janet looks confused, looking from him to the cat and back again, waiting for him to request something and tell her what to do.

“Here, why don’t you just… try holding it. Don’t take it anywhere, don’t do anything to it, just. Hold it.”

“Alright.” She hesitates, though it’s so brief he barely catches it, and moves forward to gently scoop the kitten out. It mewls again, and its little claws sink into her vest. She stares down at it, supporting its tiny frame with one hand the other hovering in case it falls.

“You can pet her, too.” Michael says, smiling himself.

“Why?”

“Well, cats like it and you’ll find she’s actually very soft.”

“I mean,why am I holding a kitten?” She asks, looking at him expectantly with those big brown eyes of hers.

“Well, you’ve been so down about Jason lately... And you had to get rid of Derek, so. I just thought you could use a friend. One who might be able to comfort you if I or the humans aren't around." 

“So you...you got me a little cat?” She asks, tone full of the happiness she's learned to feel and a bit just a big smug, too. He groans, and tries not to grin. “Oh Micheal, that’s so thoughtful of you!”

“Well, I mean, I just thought it would help prevent any glitches and it’s not very noticeable…” He shrugs, refusing to admit he’s done something nice just for the heck of it.

“Thank you. I think I’ll call her Michelle.” She pets it, jumping very slightly when it arches its back and begins to purr.

“Do, do you know how to uh, how to take care of her?” He asks, more than a little flattered, and she smiles without looking away from her new friend.

“Yes. I know everything. I’ll add oxygen to my void. And a floor. And a scratching post.” She coos, bending her head down closer to Michelle. It arches up again, touching its nose to hers and she laughs for possibly the first time.

Micheal finds he can’t stop smiling, the warm feeling in his chest something he thinks he wants to hang onto.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it hun~


End file.
